Dark Knight
by spazzing
Summary: Description: Draco and Ginny wake up beside each other finding that they were married months ago and everyone is happy with the marriage except them, including Ron. But as they find their passion again, a certain hero finds Ginny. Pure DG don't worry D
1. Chapter 1

Dark Knight

Disclaimer: Not mine ) Google JK Rowling for further explanation.

A/N: Hope you like it!

Description: Draco and Ginny wake up beside each other finding that they were married months ago and everyone is happy with the marriage except them, including Ron. But as they find their passion again, a certain hero

Characters: D/G, probably Luna/Blaise, R/Hr and Pansy/Harry

Chapter 1

……………….

There was a scream a mere distance from his ear.

He cracked his eyes and nearly blinded himself with the sunlight by doing so. Covering his eyes, Draco tried to remember what had happened.

It sounded like a woman. Draco smiled blindly under his hand, women, he liked them, alright. But lately Draco had been too busy to even oggle them much less throw a bone at one. So who in Merlin's knickers was screaming in broad bloody daylight?

_Maybe it was a maid. _He thought to himself.

_And maybe you're naked._

"Malfoy!"

_Definitely naked._

"What?" he sat up, thoroughly annoyed with this ignorant voice.

The sight of her nearly made him fall back down. The summer sun was glowing through his white curtains, glinting off the mirror she was standing before. A light breeze flew in as he sat up, letting him catch the sight of her beautiful hair blowing freely. He faintly remembered burying his nose in her curls before…

His eyes did not bear any suggestion that he would find her attractive, but he found her much more than.

He knew exactly what he would find if he looked into that pretty face of hers.

The white Egyptian Cotton bedspread she was clinging to didn't cover much as he could very well see the shadow of her figure. He swallowed audibly and spoke.

"Wha- what are you doing?" finding confidence as he spoke to her neck. "How did you get your Weasley self onto my property?"

" I don't know _ferret_. I think I should be asking you why you've got _my_ knickers on your head."

He hastily pulled of a soft pair of electric blue panties out of his hair and onto the pillows. Draco's face felt a bit hot, thinking about a special place he keep them …

" And I think I should ask why your mirror just called me Mrs.Malfoy, Malfoy." He looked up at her face. " Is this a joke you're playing at? Because it's not at all funny." She held the sheet tighter as it managed to fall down further off her slim body. Her golden brown eyes were glaring a bit at him for his perverted glances at her naked state.

" Mrs. Malfoy? Quite frankly, I think you're the one who's playing something here- " There was a sharp knock at the door.

" Draco, dear," Narcissa Malfoy was standing outside the large doors. She turned the door knob and stepped in. She smiled brilliantly at her son and daughter in law with a twinkle in her eye. " Aah… Ginevra, I've had the house elves unpack your things for you and put some of your new robes and gowns in the dressing room next to Draco's."

Ginny gaped at her.

Narcissa turned to her son, " Draco, I just wanted to tell you to watch out for those reporters like that Rita Speeter person. What a sight that would be for your new bride, they'll probably be asking you about where you went on your honeymoon-"

"HONEYMOON?" Draco and Ginny interrupted.

"Why of course, even I don't know where you two went, Merlin knows which Malfoy island paradise you chose, maybe all?" she asked with a sneaky tone.

"Mrs.- uhm Lady Malfoy, are you saying that we" she looked at the Ferret, "are married?"

"Yes dear, did you have too many drinks?" she asked, looking worried at her daughter in-law. "Draco I told you to stop challenging Ginny to these stupid drinking challenges of yours, what would I say to Molly when she asks me why you two are still not awake- Oh my!" she exclaimed looking at her diamond studded watch on her wrist, "I'm late for my get together with your mother, Ginny. Goodbye darlings, and I hope you can sleep that off Ginny." She flashed her a genuine smile. "and Draco don't let her out of bed till noon." Giving him a cunning smile.

Draco stared at the spot his mother was standing. Waiting for the sound of her heels to fade down the halls.

" Ferret, this is not funny!"

"Ferret, this is not funny. Oh..." she sighed under his touch. He chuckled behind her ear. They were in one of the closests of the Manor.Probably the one in the library. Merlin knows why there needs to be a closet in a library. Whoever built this was none too sharp.

_He had her pinned against a brick wall, irking delicious noises from her now and then. _

_She inhaled his scent as his wandering hands wandered lower. _

"_Elves..might find us…" she said._

"_I let them off today." He grinned in the dark. " so it's just you and me, tonight." He dove his nose into her soft locks, "and every room, every floor, every carpet in this manor." He said, like he was implying something. Pervert._

"_Pervert." She growled as her dainty hands felt his arse._

What the bloody fuck was that? He glanced at her. He was about to shout at her and demand to know how she created that little dream. Probably some pensieve that she managed to put in his mind. The redhead's eyes were glazed, like she just saw what he had seen. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, and her hands loosened letting the bed spread fall completely.

She swiftly stepped infront of him, as his grey eyes roamed all over her body. Her hands went straight to her hair and she leaned into him and sat on his lap. His arms unconsciously knew where to go and wrapped around her, cradling her nude body.

Draco didn't know what the weasel was playing at, or what joke she planned with scarhead, but it seemed a bit innocent and delightful…and familiar.

When he looked down at her again she was asleep in his arms.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it, it's been maybe a year or two since I've written or tried to write anything. I've had some ideas of stories here and there and unfortunately forgotten them… Anyhoot, watch out for the next chap :D

I do like reviews :


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Knight

Chapter 2 – Trying

AN: No dirty stuff in this one, I mean by lemon stuff. Wouldn't it be funny to call Harry Scarface instead of Scarhead? Scarface Potter. Say hello to my little "wand". Little indeed. Sorry, to one of my reviewers, there isn't a lot of Harry/Pansy, I don't think I can even get to that, yet. I might make fun of Harry here and there, cause really, it's Harry and Draco is always right. :D

-

There's not much a man can do when you've got a naked woman in your arms. Draco couldn't help but take a look. He stared down at her smooth stomach, the soft splash of freckles on her shoulders, her very well rounded arse snugly sitting _very_ close to his welcoming hands. He smirked down at her vulnerable state, satisfied, as he put her down on the bed. If this was some stupid Weasley plan concocted by those idiot twins, it wasn't going too well because he was enjoying it.

It seemed every time he caught glimpses of her flashy hair in the Ministry, running errands, or chasing one of her million brothers out of her office, the Weasley was looking more and more beautiful. There would be a slight jolt in his chest everytime he saw a bit of red here and there. But Draco would often find himself sneering at another bloody redheaded Weasley brother. It's as if they practically lived in the offices. _Probably couldn't afford real homes_.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Draco regarded her. He grabbed the dark covers, took one last look at her body, spread it over her and smirked some more. He picked up his pyjama bottoms from the foot of the bed and stood up. He made his way to the master bathroom. His foot caught on something sharp, sending his arse crashing down on the elaborate scratchy rug.

"Blast!" He yelped. He swore every curse written under the sun, moon, sky and Merlin's chin as his stubbed toe throbbed painfully.

He had tripped like a bloody muggle. He glanced up at the sleeping form of Weasley, suspiciously. He thought he heard a giggle. He couldn't afford to show off his Malfoy stupor just because of _she_ was

there.

Malfoys are controlled, composed and always the ones who left their opponents on the floor, or lower, when they felt like it.

She had cursed him that must be it. She'd found some way to hex him, curse him, jinx him, always, but this was wholly unfair, because this time he was not prepared.

Yes, he figured from the floor still on his bare arse, she'd done it again, but Draco never willingly gave in, no, and this time was no different, he was not going to give in.

The deceitful, sneaky bint! She'd used her sexual tension on him, and now she was lashing out at him by feigning sleep under his covers naked and innocent. And she'd even brought on his mother in it, making them look like fools. Somehow she'd found a way to make mother to believe they were married. Married, like Draco could ever let himself touch that Weasley. That _filthy_ Weasley.

"Bugger!"

His thoughts began to take over as he got up.

-

Forgetting his previous fall, his foot caught on the object, but landed this time on said filthy Weasley. He had held his arms from fully plummeting down on her. She murmered something in her sleep as she tried to push him off her. He could feel her warm breath at the shell of his ear as he tried compress his flowing irritation for her. But she was making it so damn hard.

Literally. He could feel a surge of sensation shoot down between his legs when her arms made contact with his arms.

Draco instantly raised up on his hands, he narrowed his eyes apprehensively down at her on his bed.

His bed.

Weasley.

Blood rushed violently as the thought occurred to him. Her faint scent engulfed him as he tried to breathe. His suspicions were abated as he concentrated on her smiling face.

As gently as he ever thought he could be, he dipped down and weighed a slanted kiss on her cheek.

Satisfied for the moment, he backed up to observe her when he felt a slap on his face. It was none too kind.

"Cheeky monkey."

Was all she said as she turned her naked back on him. He didn't know why he wasn't at all enraged. He wasn't sure why the slap had such an affect on him. But he knew in an instant, it had exactly the opposite affect meant for him. He felt lust, heat, weak - all at once.

Without a word, Draco stumbled to the Master bedroom to relief himself with thoughts of her.

………………..

A/N: K, see how Draco's all confused? Well now I'm confused too now, but it's getting quite exciting, nay? I'm trying to be canon, but that's hard. So I guess I'll have to stick with fluff.

Happy Valentine's Day!

WOOT. No fluff, but hey I'm getting this story on!


End file.
